Footprints in the Mud (A WWE Fanfiction)
by WrestlingPsycho
Summary: "If you love somebody, let them go,if they return, they were always yours,If they don't,they never were..Just make sure you come back to me" Dean said "Now get back to your family" Ava Taylor's whole world was rocked when she was given the results to that paternity test,But after some devastating information comes to light about Lily.Will Ava and Dean be able to survive together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One -

"I have the results of Lily's paternity test" He said and I froze the same as everyone in the room and turned in slow motion to look at the doctor  
"According to these results, Lily was found to have a paternal relationship with a Mr Seth Rollins" the doctor read off his sheet smiling at me. I closed my eyes as the words registered in my head and I immediately opened then and searched for Dean  
"Really?" Seth was saying dumb founded  
"Dean... I'm.." I started as he tried to get out of the seat and he cut me off  
"Ava, It's fine... She's his father, great" He said rising and walking towards the door  
"You look after that baby Rollins" He warned as he disappeared  
"Dean!" I called after him but he didn't turn around and he didn't respond. I watched as Dean's shadow disappeared around the door and I groaned internally, My head fell in my hands and I sobbed loudly grabbing the attention of Roman who passed Seth his daughter and joined me on the hospital bed. He rubbed my arm and I leaned in to his shoulder continuing to sob. Seth didn't seem to notice what was happening on the bed and continued to gaze at Lily in awe, I was glad that Seth loved Lily but I was a wreck and I needed Dean.

"Its what's best for Lily, at least she has her father" Roman whispered in my ear and I sniffed again, I felt awful that Lily wasn't Dean's child  
"Then why do I feel like I just watched a part of me walk through that door?" I asked tearfully and he sighed rubbing my shoulder  
"Because as much as you'd hate to admit it, Seth might be Lily's father but he isn't the man you're in love with... that fucktard is" He said quietly nodding at the door as he kissed my forehead and I turned to glance at Seth who was cradling Lily to his chest a look of pure love etched across his face. Lily was content to sit with Seth and I was glad I couldn't deal with a screaming baby when my emotions were raw.  
"I really thought she'd be Dean's" I whispered "I really thought that she was Dean's baby when she came out"  
"Me too baby girl, Guess this is the universe's way of saying that you and Dean didn't need another reason to be bound together forever." He soothed  
"What if Seth decides that he'd rather be with Leighla?" I asked terrified again and Roman chuckled  
"Bit late for that, he left her a few days ago. He said that he wanted to be there for you completely" Roman whispered  
"Is he going to be better than Dean would have been?" I asked Roman and he shook his head  
"I don't know baby girl, He can't be worse though" He joked  
"I love him Rome... I love Dean so much it hurts, It physically hurts that I can't hold him right now" I whispered and Roman smiled at me  
"I know it does, But you have other responsibilities now, Love's overrated. I'm going to check on Dean" He winked at me and turned to Seth "Congrats man, She's beautiful" He smiled as he left the room  
"Thank you so much Ava" Seth said turning to me  
"What for?" I smiled watching as Lily fell asleep in her fathers arms  
"For giving me this beautiful little girl. She's adorable" He smiled  
"Your welcome Seth" I replied tears filling my eyes, _Dean should have been the one saying that._  
I looked up as Roman walked back in to the room, I met his eyes and he shook his head looking grave  
"Parking Lott" He mouthed and I nodded towards Seth. Roman got the jist and took a seat by the door blocking the exit  
"I'm just gonna take a pee, I'll be right back" I said loud enough for Seth to hear and slipped out of the hospital room towards the exit of the building.

* * *

I found Dean outside by his car smoking his cigarette. I walked up and tapped his shoulder, He froze and turned around  
"Shouldn't you be making happy families?" He asked "With Seth"  
"Dean I'm so sorry" I said "I thought..."  
"What did you think Ava? What could you possibly have thought?" He asked flicking the cigerette in the direction of a passing car  
"I thought she'd be yours, I thought we'd be together again... I'm so sorry" I responded  
"So you keep saying Ava, It's fine" He replied "I'll get over it"  
"No it's not, How am I supposed to go back in there and face Seth knowing how I feel?" I asked and he shrugged  
"You spent eight months with him non-stop" He reminded me  
"I hated you!... I spent eight months hating you for everything you'd done to me and..." I said "And now I feel like my heart just ripped itself from my chest and followed you out of that hospital room"  
"What do you want me to do Ava? Go in there and take the kid from Seth? because I just watched one of my best friends get everything I've ever wanted and it fucking hurt!" he growled  
"Please don't leave me... I-" I said as tears began to roll down my cheeks and I closed my eyes to stop the tears as Dean cut me off  
"Don't say it Ava" He commanded "Don't, you'll only make it harder" He said  
"Make what harder?" I asked terrified  
"You have a kid now Ava, You and Seth have responsibilities... This between us has to stop" He said and it felt liked he'd punched me in the stomach. Stop?  
"What are you saying?" I choked on the tears. Please don't leave.  
"I'm saying... This whole 'I love you' thing has to stop, You have a family now with one of my friends and I'll be dammed if I'm the cause for that breaking up" He said looking ill as he said it.  
"You don't love me anymore... because of Seth?" I asked shaking as tears continued to fall down my cheeks and his face softened, he pulled me closer to him and hugged me. I shivered in his embrace and breathed in his scent as he tightened his grip on my shoulders and turned slightly in to my ear  
"I will never stop loving you Ava Taylor, You're a fucking invalid and you make me furious with all the stupid and impulsive things you do but I've never felt this strongly about another woman, Remember what you told me when we were at NXT about that... fuckface?" he whispered and I shivered as I waited for him to continue. I knew what was coming and on the inside I was furious that he was using my own words against me  
"If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were... Just make sure you come back to me" he said as he let go of my shoulders, "Now get back to your family and forget about me"

* * *

**Sad Isn't it?**  
_**So... We are back at the hospital just after they were given the results. This is where I explain what the hell happened in the last few chapters of 'Hidden Behind Buried Lies'**_

_**This is where it's going to begin to make sense why she can't tell Dean or Seth.**_

_**Happy Reading and Review!**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I walked back in to the hospital in a daze, I was still openly crying and I was sure that the hospital personal were giving me concerned looks but I couldn't have been less bothered. I had lost the one person I actually wanted, Dean was gone and there was nothing I could possibly do to get him back because I had given birth to another man's child.  
I turned in to the hospital room and was confronted by the sight of Seth sprawled on the bed with Lily and Roman chilling on the chair by the exit where I left him  
"Good Pee?" Roman asked, the real question registered in my head and I shook my head as I wiped away the tears "Time is a great healer" he said and I tried to smile. I failed  
"Come sit with me and Lily" Seth said patting the bed next to him and I complied  
"Hey Lil' Bit" I smiled at the baby which had woken in my departure and was staring at me with wide eyes and her tiny mouth wide open. "Seth, I think she's hungry" I said  
"Isn't that your job?" He asked and I sighed before pulling the cord for the nurse, She appeared almost immediately and smiled at me "How do I... erm... feed her?" I asked, Roman suddenly erupted in laughter and the nurse glared at him  
"Are you breast-feeding?" She asked  
"Yes of course she is" Seth said hurriedly smiling at the nurse and I glared at him  
"No, I'm not" I said glaring him down and he shook his head turning and handing Lily to me  
"Come on Ava, It's better for her to have breast milk" He said and I sighed  
"Seth, I have a job to get back too so I need her on bottles, So she can be babysat while I work" I replied and the nurse nodded at me and turned back to the corridor presumably to get the pump  
"So a belt means more than our daughter?" He said and I almost screamed  
"Are you going to quit?" I asked and he shrugged "Going to leave your job Seth?" I taunted  
"I thought you'd already quit because of fuckface" He said and I growled  
"What did you just call Dean?" I asked before I could think and Seth frowned at me  
"I called him a fuckface, You hate him remember?" He said  
"I never said hated him" I said sourly  
"Pity you couldn't have his child instead of his friend's then" Seth replied and I slapped him hard  
"HEY" Roman shouted diving between us and taking Lily from me before she got hurt  
"You're an asshole Seth Rollins" I muttered and he looked down ashamed  
"I'm sorry Ava, But he treated you and Lily like shit for the better part of your pregnancy" He said and I sighed  
"That doesn't change anything" I said "I'm sorry that I can't turn my back on him as fast as you can" The nurse walked in at that moment and Seth grunted leaving the room whilst grunting 'Toilet'  
"Rome, I think I've bitten off more than I can chew" I said and he smiled  
"Spit it out then" He said absentmindedly and I chuckled  
"Right Miss Taylor, Do you have any idea how to use one of these?" the nurse asked  
"Nope" I answered and she smiled  
"First child" She asked and I nodded  
"First and Last" I replied and the nurse let out a small chuckle  
"Thats what they all say, Right so..." She said and began to explain how to use the pump. I turned to look at Roman and I found him playing with Lily, He was cradling her in his massive muscled arms and he looked adorable  
"You alright Rome?" I asked as the nurse left the room in search of a doctor  
"Yeah why?" He asked not even looking up  
"Would you mind if I took my daughter back?" I joked and he looked up and wiggled his eyebrows  
"I dunno, Little Lily seems to have taken a liking to her uncle Roman" He smiled and I giggled  
"She's probably starving Rome... Please?" I asked and he handed her over automatically. I put the nozzle of the bottle in the corner of Lily's mouth and she immediately began sucking, I smiled at her as I finally got a second to look her over fully. Her steel blue eyes seemed to twinkle and her tiny little strands of blonde hair stuck to her forehead as her eyes locked on mine and I couldn't help but feel bad for her, She was such as small, vulnerable little girl and I was terrified to be her mother  
"Are you okay Ava?" Roman asked as he watched the tear slide down my cheek and I shook my head as I tried to keep the bottle in Lily's mouth  
"Roman, I don't think I can do this without him" I whispered  
"Who Seth? Because I think he only went the toilet?" He said looking around bewildered  
"No, Dean" I replied and Roman sighed  
"Ava, You and Seth made Lily and now you get to look after her as a family... You don't need Dean" He said  
"I don't love Seth Roman" I said  
"You had no trouble kissing him before, Like I said Love is overrated" He said and I exhaled loudly  
"I was a hormonal mess when I kissed him!" I said and he shrugged  
"I can't help you here baby girl, This is your mess" He said and I nodded  
"I guess I have to make the best of it then" I said through gritted teeth as Seth walked sheepishly back in to the room "Hey" I said softly  
"Hey?" He said confused, His confused face wasn't nearly as cute as Dean's and I forced myself to swallow and continue.  
"We can take Lily home soon, Do you want to come back to my hotel room with me?" I asked and he nodded vigorously and I gave him a small smile.

* * *

_**A/N: For those who didn't understand, Ava doesn't know that the DNA tests got mixed up yet. She's going to find out in the next chapter when she gets the phone call, That's when Dean and Seth's rivelry is going to step up a few notches! This chapter was to explain how Ava is feeling and how Seth and her are acting around each other.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I watched Seth's chest rise and fall as he slept next to me that night, I however couldn't sleep, my brain wouldn't shut up. My heart was pounding and I was having trouble breathing because of how worried I was. Was this how I was going to spend the rest of my life? Alone and with a person I consider a more of a friend than anything? What if Seth wanted more from me because I wasn't ready or even willing to contemplate that in the slightest. I wasn't ready to admit that Dean and I weren't going to be able to be a thing anymore. a

I continued to watch as his chest rose and fell with every breath he took, I told Seth to crash in my bed after we got back from hospital. He had tried valiantly to hide it but I knew that he was beat, I took that moment to glance over at over at Lily who was lying in the Moses basket which Roman had bought for her, Unfortunately she took that moment to begin crying and I sighed about to get up and feed her when a louder groan was heard across the bed and Seth immediately swung the bed cover over on to my side and got out of my bed making his way over to Lily. I blinked and he smiled at me.  
"I got her" He muttered and I took the moment to watch him as he cuddled her to his chest expertly stopping the crying which had probably woken up the entire roster. It took me seconds to realise that Seth was wearing his boxers and nothing else. At sometime during the night he had managed to rid himself of the pants and t-shirt he had been wearing at the hospital and was now just wearing his boxers as he cradled Lily and fed her the bottle which I had made up a few hours before.  
Lily gurgled as she took the bottle from Seth and I found myself smirking at the two of them. They looked adoreable. Seth really was stepping up to the plate when it came to Lily. After I had mentioned taking her home that night Seth had rushed out and come back an hour later holding a car seat which I then had the pleasure of watching him try and wrestle in to Roman's car before letting Roman take over with a defeated sigh of "I loosened it up for you".  
"Thanks Seth" I muttered at he turned to look at me as Lily took her bottle, His eyes dancing with happiness at holding his child and his strong upper body tensing as he fought to keep the rapidly tiring newborn upright.  
"Its my pleasure. Trust me" He replied as Lily gargled once more and Seth's attention turned back to the newborn in his arms, Don't get me wrong I loved that Seth was stepping up because I could never be a mother alone but at the same time it still felt wrong. Like I should have been the one feeding Lily right now whilst Dean sat on the edge of the bed watching intently before even trying to hold the bundle of joy, Like when Lily began crying Dean would have nudged me and said something extremly sexist along the lines of "You're the woman. Feed the child" and I would have kicked him repeatedly until he took it back. Something just felt wrong about Seth being here and I couldn't put my finger on why.

The next morning after I had managed to get about an hour of sleep I decided that the best thing I could possibly do was to get some girl advice from my two favorite divas, The Bella Twins. After Seth had left for the gym with Roman I had spent a good ten minutes wrestling Lily in to her tiny little outfit I set off to meet Nikki and Brie at the coffee place around the corner from the hotel for some much needed caffeine, advice and retail therapy.  
I recongise Brie immediately with her trademark brunette hair, I smiled and waved and she squealed before racing over and throwing herself upon me.  
"Jesus Brie, I'm still sore" I said through gritted teeth and she jumped back instantly regretting it and I smiled.  
"I'm so sorry" She said and immediately her eyes dropped to my stomach before moving to Lily who looked enthralled by the stick-thin diva "Hello you tiny little bundle of joy" she cooed and I smirked as Lily giggled at her  
"Aren't we missing someone?" She asked looking up at me "Around yay high, blonde and brooding" She smiled at Lily "Answers to Daddy". I gulped and looked away from Brie "What's wrong? did you get the test?" She asked and I nodded  
"He... He wasn't the father" I muttered and Brie stared  
"Dean wasn't Lily's father? Are you serious? Look at her. She's all blonde hair, blue eyes and condescending" Brie laughed "That's a female Dean"  
"I'm serious Brie, She's Seth's daughter" I said meeting her eyes.  
"Jesus, I'm so sorry Ava" Brie said patting my shoulder  
"What are you apologizing for Brie? What did you do this time?" Nikki asked as she emerged from the shop holding three cups of coffee.  
"Nothing" Brie answered and Nikki raised an eyebrow at her twin sister "Really?" She asked and I scoffed  
"You have been spending too much time with Mike" I laughed and she smiled and me before turning back to Brie " Dean isn't Lily's father" I said sheepishly and Nikki turned back to me eyes wide  
"Fucking What! That child is the spitting image of Dean Ambrose!" She yelled.  
"That's what I said" Brie replied and I sighed at the two divas  
"Well, It would appear that DNA doesn't work with appearance" I said and Brie nodded sympathetically  
"So what's happening with you and Seth?" Nikki asked as she guided us to the table outside the coffee shop  
"He came over last night-" I started but Brie cut me off  
"Slut" she said excitedly and I cocked an eyebrow  
"I didn't sleep with him Brie" I replied and she nodded "He left soon after" I lied  
" So what's the problem?" Nikki asked and I sighed sipping my coffee  
"What if... What if he wants more than that?" I asked not able to meet their eyes  
"You mean like, If he wants to stay past curfew?" Brie asked and Nikki groaned before putting a finger to her lips and smiling at her sister  
"Honey, What's wrong? Don't you like Seth like that?" Nikki asked  
"I don't think so, I saw him in his boxers last night after he changed clothes and nothing happened" I sighed and Nikki's eyebrows raised  
"You've just had a baby, You can't expect your downstairs area to back to full working order yet" Nikki soothed  
"I mean, Hasn't your downstairs had an extension?" Brie asked and Nikki glared at her sister. Brie looked confused  
"Ignore her, Honey you're probably still hung up on Dean. God only knows why" Nikki muttered, I glared at her  
"Why does everyone say that?" I said annoyed  
"Do you remember your pregnancy at all?" Nikki asked "It's representation and reality Honey. You have fallen in love with the representation of Dean. You love the father that you fantasize that he could have been and the lover he probably was whereas in reality Dean could never have been a very good father because of what he's like" Nikki said and I gritted my teeth  
"You don't even know him" I said and Nikki looked at me sympathetically  
"Honey, You don't know him" She said as she drained her coffee and threw the cup at the bin. Missing carelessly.  
"I know him, I know everything about him" I said " I love him... still"  
"Then answer me this... Where was he last night? And if you loved him so much why weren't you with him?" Nikki asked. I stared at her  
"Nikki... How do you know I wasn't with him?" I asked through gritted teeth

* * *

**_Well.. Guess who's back?_**

**_What do you think? Because we all know I love reviews 3_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Five

"I don't I was just saying" Nikki replied and I squinted my eyes at her "Fine. I saw him last night"  
"Where?" I asked my heart beginning to race  
"At the bar. He was drinking... and crying" Nikki said and I closed my eyes as images raced across them  
"Oh Dean..." I said softly and Brie rubbed my shoulder  
"I wasn't finished Ava" Nikki said and I looked up at her  
"Summer was comforting him" Nikki said, I did a double take. Summer Rae?  
"What?" I asked weakly "She's with Fandango"  
"She was until you broke them up" Brie replied and I groaned  
"Fucking hell Dean" I said and Nikki nodded sympathetically  
"If it makes you feel any better he's definitely downgraded" Nikki said and I groaned again

* * *

Nikki, Brie and I parted ways soon after that, I needed to get Lily back for her feed and it was getting colder. The Bellas decided that they needed to shop for their respective boyfriends. I trudged back to the hotel and opened the door, pushing the pram through before suddenly coming in to contact with something hard. The thing grunted in pain and I grunted back annoyed before looking up into the eyes of Roman Reigns.  
"Hey Rome" I said and he smiled at me before his eyes dropped to the pram and I lost him.  
"Hello there Lily" He said leaning forward and taking her little hand causing her to giggle uncontrollably and I turned to look at him jokingly.  
"Do you expect her to reply?" I asked and he smiled at me "You're going to be disappointed".  
"Hello Ava, I didn't notice you there" he said and I growled at him playfully.  
"I can tell, What brings you to the entrance desk?" I asked and Roman looked at me anxiously "What?" I said before I heard a familiar voice  
"Ava?"  
I turned and took in the sight of Dean Ambrose, He was dressed for the gym and my eyes wandered down to the waistband of his trousers and back up before they locked on to his eyes. No words needed to be said but I knew that if I didn't that Roman would say something embarrassing so I took a deep breath and pulled my eyes from his.  
"Hi Dean" I almost whispered and his eyes bulged  
"H- how are you?" He asked and I took a deep breath  
"I'm fine. How are you? I heard you got drunk last night" I said and he visibly tensed  
"Ava... I" He said but I held my hand up silencing him  
"You can see whoever you like Dean, It's none of my business" I said and he took a deep breath himself. I had fixated my gaze on his chest and I watched as it expanded and deflated with the breath. I had to force myself not to touch him even though every fiber of my entire being was screaming at me  
"Ava... You have to understand I-" Dean started but he was cut off by an all too familiar sound  
"Ava? what are you doing here?" Seth said sauntering over and wrapping a protective arm over my shoulder. I sighed and turned to smile at him  
"Just been out with the girls, I'm heading back to the room now" I said sweetly and he grinned  
"And how's my little Lily here?" He cooed grabbing her hand making her shriek in shock  
"Seth! Roman just got her to settle!" I said annoyed as Seth tried to settle her again but Lily was having none of it.  
"She's MY daughter Ava, I can get her to settle again" Seth said but Lily continued to cry before I took her from Seth and I found myself searching for Roman who had disappeared to get some food for himself before he wrestled  
"Want me to try?" Dean asked and my mouth went dry. I licked my dry lips  
"Nah It's alr-" Seth started but I had already handed Lily to Dean. Lily seemed to immediately stop crying and my eyes widened in shock as Dean cuddled Lily to his chest expertly  
"Held a lot of kids Dean?" Roman asked jokingly as he came over with a sandwich  
"Just doing what feels right" Dean replied and I revealed in the double meaning. Seth however didn't look happy at all but I wasn't paying much attention to Seth, Lily was looking at Dean and as soon as her blue eyes locked on to his steel likes ones she smiled and my heart melted.  
"Anyway, Gym time boys" Seth said and Dean looked up at me before holding Lily out to me. I took her from him letting my hand linger on his longer than I should have as he smiled and followed Seth and Roman from the room towards CrossFit.

Seth rang me a few hours later sounding exhausted. I answered the call whilst I was bathing Lily and I put it on loud speak by the corner of the bath  
"Hey Seth" I said  
"Hey Ava" He replied "I wanted to apologies"  
"For what?" I asked as I rubbed the baby lotion over Lily  
"The way I acted around Dean earlier" He said sighing "I just... I know how Dean feels about you and... I'm jealous okay?" I froze and turned to the phone questioningly. _Please tell me he isn't about to tell me that..._  
"Why?" I asked and I heard him sigh again. _Please no..._  
"Are you really going to make me say it?" He asked and I stayed silent causing him to groan "I like you Ava" he said and I closed my eyes.

Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Violent Sex in this chapter, If that makes you uncomfortable don't read** **and I'll recap in the next chapter.**

I wasn't ready to hear that. Not in the slightest, I gaped at the phone for a good few seconds before Lily gurgled and my attention was pulled towards her once more and I took her from the bath.  
"Ava?" Seth said hurriedly and I took a deep breath before answering  
"I'm still here Seth" I said as I wrapped a blanket around Lily and took her from the bath tub  
"Speak to me Ava, I'm kind of bearing my heart here" Seth replied and I froze once more, What did he want from me?  
"I'm just shocked alright?" I said and I heard him exhale angrily  
"Ava. I got you pregnant, You're probably holding my baby right now. It shouldn't be much of a shock that I like you" He said and I turned back to the phone annoyed  
"She's not a fucking possession Seth" I said angrily "She's a child"  
"Yes Ava. She's your child and mine. We made her together" Seth said calmly "I thought you'd understand how I felt"  
"I've just had OUR baby Seth, My hormones are everywhere and I'm still fighting the feelings I have for your best friend so.. I think I've earned the right to be a little shocked at this declaration of love" I snapped  
"You still have feelings for Dean?" He asked and I exhaled loudly "How is that even possible?"  
"Why is that a shock to everyone? I fucking love him" I said before I could stop myself and suddenly there was a click showing that Seth had hung the phone up. I cuddled Lily to my chest as I exhaled loudly. Seth was a fucking arsehole.

* * *

Roman knocked on the door a few hours later looking grave it was coming up for midnight and I was trying to settle Lily. His eyes passed over mine to Lily's and he sighed before looking back down at his hands  
"Have you seen Seth?" He asked and I shook my head picking Lily up higher on my hip "He went missing after Raw and no-one has seen him since"  
"I haven't heard from him" I said and Roman looked down at his hands again  
"He's angry Ava, What did you tell him?" He asked and I looked at the floor ashamed  
"He told me he liked me..." I said and Roman nodded "But I told him I was still in love with Dean" I continued and Roman exhaled quickly  
"Shit" He said before racing off down the corridor. I watched him go puzzled before slowly shutting the door. Seth wouldn't do anything stupid so I was fairly certain that Roman would find him drinking at the bar or something like that. I shut the door and proceeded to settle Lily

* * *

Lily was finally settled for the night and I was considering going to bed because it was past midnight and I'd had heard no word from Seth. Roman had probably found him and he was crashing at Roman's so I wasn't worried. I was just slipping on my nightie and climbing in to bed when the door to the room was flung open and light flooded the hotel room. I sat up and looked across to the door to see the only other person with a room key. Seth's eyes locked on mine and he snarled before slamming the door shut.  
"What's wrong Ava? Surprised to see me and not lover boy?" He cackled, I sighed. He was drunk and angry about Dean.  
"Go to bed Seth" I said turning over and trying to go to sleep, Seth however crossed the room and yanked at the covers pulling them of the bed exposing me in my nightie to him, Which he used to his full advantage as his eyes swept over the thin nightie and I felt a chill race through me. I hadn't trained since I got pregnant and the birth had left me weak. If he wanted anything I wouldn't be able to stop him.  
"You really were expecting someone else weren't you? You little slut" He said and I yanked the covers back towards me before glaring at him. His eyes were cold and he continued to stare at my legs and upper thighs with pure lust.  
"They're called pajamas Seth" I said coldly annoyed by his wondering eyes "Will you stop staring at me?" I snapped  
"Why should I? It's nothing I haven't seen or felt before" He said his hand trailing up my thigh before I swatted at it  
"Stop it Seth" I said clearly hoping he got the message  
"Is that what you told Dean? That morning in the shower?" He asked and I froze. What the fuck?  
"How do you even know about that?" I asked and Seth cackled again crawling closer to me on the bed and leaning towards my ear. His breath stank of alcohol and it made my skin crawl.  
"Dean is one of my best friends. You really think he could stop himself from bragging about you and your amazingly high sex drive?" He breathed and I shuddered uncontrollably  
"Go to bed Seth. You're drunk and you're scaring me" I said but Seth only pulled at his belt before throwing it across the room.  
"Don't be scared Ava, I'm going to make you feel good" He said "I'm going to make you forget all about Dean" he said grabbing my under thigh and yanking me towards him. I screamed loudly but he immediantly covered my mouth with his hand as he threw all his weight on top me me  
"Shh. If you scream too loud people will come and spoil our fun" He said as he dropped his trousers and boxers on the floor and groped at my nightie.  
"Please don't Seth" I mumbled against his hands but my pleads fell on deaf ears.

My night didn't end there. When he was finished he collapsed next to me snoring almost immediately and I finally allowed the tears to rush down my cheeks. I was in agony and as I glanced over at Lily's sleeping form and silently thanked god that she had been asleep through out the ordeal. I stood shakily to my feet and immediately felt something drip from between my thighs. I gagged and raced the bathroom just getting the sick in the toilet before leaning against the cool porcelain crying openly. I reached between my legs to wipe what was dripping only to realize it was blood mixed with seamen. I was bleeding, It might have been because I wasn't ready to have sex in the slightest and something inside of me was hurt or it might have been because you are supposed to wait at least six weeks after giving birth before participating in any kid of sexual activity. Either way I didn't know what I was going to do or who I could trust anymore. I was trapped.

* * *

**Holy Shit! **  
**What are Dean and Roman going to do when they find out what Seth's done? Review and Favorite to find out :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
**A/N – Strong language and reference to rape**

I woke up with a start and looking around I realised I was still in the bathroom. I stood and immediately rushed in to the bedroom to check on Lily. She was sleeping and I found myself smiling but glancing around I noticed that there was a bottle of milk on the corner of the cabinet opposite. I hadn't bought that in from the fridge and when I picked it up I realised that it was still quite warm. That was strange I didn't remember...  
"She got hungry last night" a gruff voice said from the bed and I jumped slightly, I turned  
"I'm surprised you didn't sleep through it" I replied and Seth sighed throwing the covers back and coming to stand next to me, looking at Lily. I shivered suddenly cold.  
"I wasn't that drunk last night" He said and I scoffed. He sighed again harder and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I flinched away quickly, suddenly terrified and he looked confused  
"Don't touch me" I said "Ever". I picked up the bottle and headed for the living room couch where I had left my phone to charge the night before.  
"Ava, Why are you acting weird?" Seth asked following me. I stared at him for a second before realization dawned on me, He could have been too drunk.  
"Seth, do you remember last night at all?" I asked making sure to keep a distance from him at all times. He seemed to consider it before looking at me again  
"Yeah. I came home after I'd gotten myself pissed out of my mind, You were angry about something and I distracted you with sex then I fell asleep" He said making a less that appropriate gesture with his hands as he said it. I looked at the floor embarrassed  
"Seth.. Last night... I didn't want to" I said nervously, he looked even more confused  
"You didn't want to what?" he asked  
"I didn't want to sleep with you" I said slowly and he shook his head vigorously  
"Why didn't you say something?" He asked and I exhaled loudly  
"I did. You were too drunk" I said "Banging on about making me forget about Dean". Seth's head snapped up and his eyes grew wide  
"I'm so sorry about that... Dean he... I" Seth said and I lifted my hand  
"You made your feelings about the subject perfectly clear last night, I'm meeting Roman" I said and he gulped  
"Ava, You can't say anything. It's just...I like you okay? and I'm sick of you running back to Dean even after the way he treated you and our child" Seth said and I turned to look at him annoyed.  
"You have no room to talk about what Dean put me through when you forced yourself on me two days after I gave birth to your child" I spat and he refused to meet my eyes as I walked back in to the bedroom towards my daughter, Who was awake and wailing for her bottle  
"I wanted us to be a family" He said from the door and I scoffed loudly  
"I don't know what your idea of a family is Seth but that is pretty fucked up" I said and he growled  
"I would never have gotten you pregnant if I didn't want to be a family. For Christ sake I was drunk! Your a wrestler you could have fought me" He said  
"That was an accident. I gave fucking birth two days ago! I have no energy and thanks to you I am now in constant pain" I said  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked and I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down  
"You aren't supposed to have sex for six weeks after childbirth, You could have seriously injured me and you don't even care" I spat  
"Not that. You said that Lily was an accident" He said angrily  
"She was! I was with Dean I should never have slept with you. In what part of you delusional mind do you think we could have been a family? Thanks to you I could never have children again" I cried and he snorted  
"Does it really matter? I'm surprised you could even get pregnant with OUR daughter. Your body's so fucked up because of what he did to you" Seth replied. I growled angrily and I turned to face him.  
"I am sick and tired of you thinking that you can talk about him like that. I had a fucking abortion! That was my choice and at least Dean didn't rape me like you did. I actually enjoyed sex with him" I spat. I was angry but I wasn't anticipating the slap that stung my cheek. I narrowed my eyes at Seth who was panting angrily glaring at me as I picked up Lily.  
"Did that make you feel better? Hitting a girl? Does that make you feel like a man Seth? Because you will never be the man that Dean is, and I hope that keeps you awake at night" I said pushing past him towards the kitchen but he soon appeared behind me as I fed Lily.  
"You can't leave me Ava" He said and I chuckled  
"Because I'm sure you can stop me" I said and he wrapped an arm around my waist  
"I could if I needed too" He said and this time I laughed in his face.  
"I'm sure Roman will love to break your arms for me" I said and I had the pleasure of watching the colour drain from his face.  
"You won't tell him" He said a sick smile finding it's way on to his face.  
"Oh watch me. I think Roman should know how much of a man his best friend is" I said as I burped Lily  
"You won't tell him Ava, Because you still have to see me everyday at work and I will make your life hell" He threatened and I only laughed again  
"I would love to see you wrestle with no legs" I said and he growled angrily  
"You wouldn't do that to the father of your child" he said  
"Some father, And I wouldn't do it Roman and Dean would. Not to mention what Shawn and Hunter are going to do to you. " I replied  
"I'm a wrestler in their company, they wouldn't hurt me" He chuckled  
"I don't think a rapist at the top of the company is good for business. Maybe you should job to Santina Marella for the rest of your career" I said and he scoffed  
"You don't have that kind of power" He said as he turned to the TV chuckling as I set Lily back in to her cot.  
"Go ahead and let him underestimate me" I said quietly to Lily "That's his mistake"  
Just as I was about to leave the room my phone began to ring in my pocket  
"It's the paternity clinic" I said to myself confused...

* * *

**So... Opinions are always welcome. Please Review and thank you for reading :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

"Hello" I answered pressing the phone closer to my ear.  
"Hello, is that Miss Taylor?" A woman asked the other end of the phone  
"Yes. Can I help you?" I asked  
"Hello, Miss Taylor. My name is Amanda Reading, I'm from Paternity and Testing" The woman replied and my breath caught in my throat, Why was she calling me? "I was wondering if you would be willing to come in for a chat?" she asked  
"Is this about the paternity results?" I asked my stomach in knots as I glanced at Lily who gargled happily.  
"I can't discuss that over the phone. Would you be willing to come in today maybe?" Amanda asked. I took a deep breath and turned to look where Seth was, He was still watching the TV.  
"Yes. I'll be right there" I answered and Amanda seemed to expel a breath she had been holding  
"I'll mark you in for half nine. Thank you Miss Taylor" Amanda said and I nodded  
"Thank you" I replied ending the phone call.

* * *

"I'm going out" I said loudly as I walked through the dining room  
"Where?" Seth asked jumping up and following me towards the door  
"None of your business" I said as I shrugged on my coat but he grabbed my arm  
"Where are you going?" He said slowly and I glared. He was trying to intimidate me  
"Somewhere you're not. Let go" I replied  
"Ava, where the fuck are you going?" Seth roared  
"I'm going out. You aren't the boss of me, now get the fuck off" I almost screamed and the door was immediately knocked on. Seth snarled but I chuckled  
"Get off now" I said my voice rising and Seth let go realising that he'd lost the battle. I opened the door to see Roman  
"Hey Rome, What's up?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow "I'm heading out, Wanna come?" I asked and he nodded. I turned to glare at Seth before closing the door quietly. I wasn't happy about leaving my daughter with him but I refused to take her in to a paternity clinic.  
"Where are we going?" Roman asked as we reached the elevator  
"Don't panic" I said to him "But we're going to the paternity clinic". His eyes grew wide and he looked startled  
"Why?" he asked shocked  
"I wish I knew, I got a phone call this morning and they want me to come in" I replied  
"Does Seth know?" Roman asked and I shuddered involuntarily  
"No. We aren't exactly on speaking terms" I replied and Roman looked confused  
"Do you want to elaborate?" He asked and I shook my head  
"There's no point, I just want to see what they want" I said as we got off on the ground floor.

* * *

Half an hour later we were stood outside Paternity and Testing. I looked up at the white building and began to have problems breathing. Roman rubbed my back  
"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked. I shook my head  
"It shouldn't take long, You can flirt with that receptionist you like so much" I said smiling widely as we walked towards the entrance. He smiled  
"You're so hot when you're jealous" He replied and I chuckled  
"I'm not jealous" I said and he snorted  
"So if I got her pregnant..." He trailed off  
"I would murder her but that has nothing to do with me being jealous" I said and he raised an eyebrow questioningly "Your career?" I replied and he shook his head humouredly.  
"Miss Taylor?" A voice asked and I turned to look at a blonde woman wearing a lab coat.  
"Yes" I replied and she smiled  
"I'm Amanda, We spoke on the phone. Would you like to follow me?" She said gesturing towards a room which I decided must be her office. I nodded and followed her in to the room and took a seat. She did the same and took a folder from under a pile on her desk.  
"I'm sorry if we took you away from something important" She said and I shook my head  
"What's this about?" I asked and she sighed  
"It's your results" She said and I smiled.  
"I've already gotten them" I said and she shook her head sympathetically  
"I'm afraid there was a mix up in the lab with a few of the test results" She said. My blood ran cold and I stared  
"A...a mix up?" I stuttered and she nodded her head as she scanned the sheet in the folder  
"It would appear that Lily Rose was found to have a paternal relationship with Mr Seth Rollins. Is that correct?" She asked and I nodded and she continued  
"There was a mix up in the lab, Mr Seth Rollins's name was put on the wrong sample. The sample that was found to have a paternal relationship with your daughter belonged to a Mr Dean Ambrose"  
I continued to stare for a few moments before the sentence sunk in to my head  
"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded  
"We tested twice and the common allies show that Mr Ambrose and Lily have a paternal relationship" She said and I shook my head.  
"Thank you for telling me" I said and Amanda smiled passing me the sheet of paper which held the results  
"I'm sorry for the inconvenience" She said and I smiled staring at the results.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Roman asked as I walked from the building "You haven't stopped smiling"  
"I'm on cloud nine" I replied  
"Can I ask why?" He said and I smiled opening my mouth but I stopped and shook my head  
"I'm just happy to be going home to my daughter" I replied and Roman shook his head  
"Who knew that you could be so cute once you became a mother" He said and I chuckled shoving him back in to the bus stop we had passed.  
"Speaking of going home, I meant to ask earlier. Are you okay?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow  
"With Seth... I heard you arguing this morning about where you were going?" Roman said and I exhaled with relief  
"He's being a little possessive that's all" I said and Roman sighed  
"Ava, I'm worried for you" He said and I stopped walking causing him to look back at me  
"Why would you be worried? I'm a big girl Roman" I said and he sighed  
"Seth... He... I think he's got an anger problem" He replied and I shivered with the cold prompting Roman to throw me his jacket which I shrugged on without delay. I couldn't tell Roman about Seth, He was Roman's best friend and they worked together. I couldn't rip that away from him.  
"He's possessive and rude but he's... never done anything extremely violent towards me" I lied. Roman looked in to my eyes, He looked completely raw.  
"Ava, I know everything about you. I know what you love and I know what you hate. I know your best friends and I know the people you can't stand to be around. I know when your hurt and I know when you're putting on a face. I know when you've been crying, I know when you've done something wrong. I know every single mark that's on your body and I know when some thing's wrong" He said as he wrapped an arm around me and I looked up at him knowing he wasn't finished. He knew...  
"But most of all I know when you're lying about something to stop me getting hurt" he finished "Seth's hurt you hasn't he?" …..

* * *

**Will she admit what he did to her? What's Roman going to do to Seth if she does. The next chapter marks the return of Dean in to the story, Will Roman tell Dean?... Review your opinions :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Roman... I..." I stuttered, Roman stared at me waiting for me to continue. He was really close to my face and I could almost feel his breath on my face "He.."  
"Please don't lie to me Ava" he interrupted and I sighed  
"He hasn't hurt me Roman" I said quietly, looking at the ground. Roman lifted my chin with his finger and stared in to my eyes.  
"I love you Aves, and I don't care if you think I'm being over protective. I'm not going to let you get hurt again" He said and I smiled  
"I love you too Rome, but I'm a big girl... I can take care of myself" I said and he shook his head, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.  
"Could have fooled me" He said and I hit him good-naturedly pushing him closer to the road  
"I can take care of myself" I repeated "I did before we became friends remember?" I reminded him. He looked away from me suddenly ashamed  
"I was such a fucking idiot back then" He replied "I should never have let it happen"  
"You know, Thinking back I don't actually regret any of it. Do you?" I asked, he sighed  
"I don't regret you Ava, You're my best friend... I regret the timing" He said and I smiled turning back towards the pavement "Plus, you do that thing with your mouth where you-"  
"Roman!" I shrieked interrupting "You ruined our moment, If we're being honest I do regret that one time-" I said  
"In the ring?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows in the most comical way  
"That damn wet patch!" I giggled  
"I thought Stephanie was going to slip in it" He said cracking up "Did you see those evil eyes she gave me?"  
"It's like she knew it was you! Poor Paige and Emma had to fight with that there... looking at them" I replied and Roman laughed holding his side  
"You know I don't think Paige ever forgave me" I said smiling as Roman rolled around  
"You told her?" He asked  
"No, Dean told her... Little bastard" I said and Roman shook his head chuckling  
"Little fucker" Roman repeated and I smiled "Are you going to get it framed then?" He asked suddenly,  
"Get what framed?" I asked confused before I suddenly realised that I'd lied to him about what they'd told me in the paternity clinic "Oh erm.. I don't know" I said and Roman smiled  
"You should, It would make Seth happy to see that everyday" He said and I couldn't stop the smirk that found it's way on to my face  
"You know, I think he might just go crazy about it" I smirked as we arrived at the hotel, I had an idea.

* * *

I shut the door to the hotel room and walked in to the bedroom untying my coat as I walked. I noticed Lily straight away. She was wearing the clothes I'd picked out and was happily suckling her bottle.  
"Had fun?" Seth asked from the bed and I smiled at him sweetly,  
"I did actually" I replied, he narrowed his eyes at me and rose from the bed  
"Where did you go?" he asked curiously  
"Roman took me to the clinic, I have a surprise for you" I said and he raised his eyebrows  
"They said I could have the test results framed and delivered here" I said nicely, Seth smiled. My skin crawled uncontrollably but I continued to smile back.  
"That would be a great addition to the mantle piece at my house" he said "Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked suspiciously. I pretended to think  
"Well, I've been thinking, It wasn't your fault and I can't hold it against you when we have this little treasure to look after" I said through gritted teeth as I glanced at Lily  
"So... You've forgiven me?" He asked shocked. I smiled again and nodded. Seth raced over to me and wrapped his arms around me  
"Thank you so much Ava, I'm so sorry about what I did" He mumbled in to my hair. I shivered in displeasure  
"I was thinking, What if we have the photo of the DNA results unveiled in front of everyone at the show?, I can show everyone once and for all who I belong with" I smiled, Seth's arms constricted around me.  
"That's the best idea you've ever had" He said "You order it and we can show everyone when it comes" I smiled at him  
"I can't wait to see everyone's reaction when they see it" I smiled my eyes focused on Lily "I'm thrilled that things worked out this way"

* * *

A few hours later I had just managed to master the art of pretending to be comfortable around Seth when my phone lit up. I glanced over at the screen and did a double take. Roman.

_Ava,_  
_I need you to come to the bar, ASAP!_

I looked up at Seth and smiled sweetly. He was watching TV whilst balancing Lily on his knee  
"Seth, I need to meet Roman" I said and he nodded engrossed in the TV "I shouldn't be long" I said kissing Lily on the forehead and leaving hurriedly. I ran to the elevator and stood tapping my foot impatiently until it reached the first floor and I walked in to the bar.  
"AVA!" Roman's voice echoed around the bar and I turned towards the noise. I saw him sat at the bar his hands wrapped around a drink as he smiled at me.  
"What is it Roman? I've left Lily with Seth" I said as I walked over, He looked at me sympathetically before he pointed in the corner opposite me.  
"I thought you'd want to see this" He said, I turned and looked in the corner to see Dean. He was sat alone nursing a beer. He looked... broken.  
"Is he alone?" I asked. Roman smiled at me and nodded  
"I've been watching him, He's been approached by five different women and he's turned them all down. Says he's waiting for someone else" Roman replied and I blushed.  
"He doesn't mean me" I said turning back to look at Dean who was staring in to space  
"I never said he did. I asked you to come down here because I know you Ava" He said and I raised an eyebrow "I know you were sprouting shit outside that clinic about you being excited about them putting the DNA test in a frame. You, Ava Taylor are planning something and before you deny it and say your fully committed to Seth and your little family. I think you need to look at Dean for a second and ask yourself which one of the two fuckers have changed the most for you because I have never seen Dean turn down drunken sex before" Roman said "and I know for a fact that Seth has never made your face light up the way that Dean does... and neither have I"  
I bit my lip as I thought about what Roman had said, he was my best friend – he wouldn't ruin that. He lifted himself off the bar stool and guided me back towards the elevator,  
"I know what happened between us has long been over, But I refuse to let you or Dean or even Seth to get hurt. I don't know what you're planning to do, but I may not be there to save you next time he has you pined against the door... I hope whatever revenge you're planning is worth it" He said as he walked the opposite way to me towards his hotel room. I glanced back at Dean and sighed, How the fuck does Roman always make me feel this way?

* * *

_**BOOM! Dean's back and Roman knows some things up. Will Ava's plan work? We shall find out soon :D**_

_**Until next time :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I had never felt so conflicted in my entire life. I wanted to make Seth pay for what he had done to me but at the same time I wanted to cut him from my life completely and turn back to the man I was in love with. Roman's words from the night at the bar had left me reeling, He had been incredibly vague about what he knew and I felt sure that he knew something was wrong when I went to the clinic.  
Keeping the secret of Lily's paternity was killing me. I had to wake up next to Seth every morning and pretend that there was nothing wrong when I had become well aware of the fact that Dean was staying in the room down the hall and every-time I opened the door I was greeted with the sight of him. Every fibre in my body was begging me to confess everything and just jump in Dean's arms but after everything that Seth had done to me... My pride was going to be the death of me.

* * *

"You know I think she's drooling" I heard Brie say to Nikki. I snapped my head in the direction of the twins and tried to look shocked. Lily snuggled deeper in to my chest with the impact and my arms automatically constricted around her sleeping form.  
"What are you going on about?" I whispered. Nikki glanced at me sympathetically and her eyes travelled down to Lily while Brie continued to watch the match that was on the monitor. Daniel Bryan vs Randy Orton, I however was preoccupied by the fact that Seth and Dean were warming up in the hallway beside the room and Dean had unzipped his jacket whilst he did press-ups.  
"You should go and talk to him" Nikki said and I glanced at her quickly the sudden movement again made Lily bounce and mumble in her sleep.  
"That is the worst idea you've ever had" I hissed as I gently rocked her and Nikki narrowed her eyes confused  
"He's your boyfriend and clearly you want something from him... I don't see the problem, I'll even hold Lily for you" Nikki said opening her arms in question and I exhaled a breath I was holding. She meant Seth!  
"You mean Seth" I clarified and this time even Brie turned to look at me. Both of the Bellas raised their eyebrows in sync.  
"Who did you think she meant?" Brie asked as she stood to get a better look at the two of them warming up "Ava...Were you staring at Dean?" Brie asked teasingly  
"Why would I have been staring at Dean?" I asked trying to seem as innocent as I could as I gripped my daughter to my chest harder.  
"I wouldn't have blamed you, He is looking exceptional today" Nikki said leaning around me to get a decent look at Dean's torso as he continued to do press-ups.  
"Nikki!" I said sharply smacking the diva in the stomach. She giggled  
"Really? You're getting jealous over Nikki complimenting Dean? Have you seen Seth's body?" Brie asked and I felt bile at the back of my throat at the thought.  
"I have actually" I said swallowing the sick and tried to seem girly in front of the Bellas.  
"Then why are you staring at Dean... Clearly there is no competition?" Nikki asked and I smiled at her.  
"Yeah, Between Dean and Seth... There is no competition" I replied, the Bellas awed and turned back to the monitor where Daniel Bryan was standing victorious in the middle of the ring.  
They had no idea.

* * *

Later in the night, I had decided that I was going to try and make Lily settle by walking her up and down the hallway by the locker rooms. She, however refused to settle at all and was taking it upon herself to disrupt everyone. I was at the end of my tether.  
"Want some help?" A deep voice asked from the locker room behind me. I jumped and turned to look at the person.  
Dean Ambrose.  
"I- I..." I stuttered staring at him in total shock before I gathered myself "Shouldn't you be wrestling?" I asked and he grinned  
"I already wrestled and came back sweetheart. Would you like some help with Lily?.. We both know she loves me" He said and I smiled She isn't the only one I thought  
"I'm not sure you can help, She's being a little bitch this evening" I answered and he smiled walking forward with his arms open. I chewed my lip before making a snap decision and handing Lily to Dean. Lily was shocked to say the least but she soon made herself comfortable in Dean's arms.  
"Hello Lily.. I've been waiting a long time to hold you like this." He mumbled as Lily stared in to his eyes. His steel blue eyes that seemed to be mirrored in to hers, a perfect match. I licked my dry lips and watched as Dean bonded with his secret daughter. Lily was content now and she seemed to be happily drifting off in Dean's arms, I was shocked. "You look so much like your mother" He whispered and my heart melted. Dean looked so comfortable holding what he thought was his ex's and best friends daughter.  
"You're great with her." I murmured and he grinned at me  
"She's a Taylor... I have a strong effect on woman with that name" He answered cheekily  
"What? Making them fall asleep?" I asked and he just smiled at me "You know, We're going to be in so much trouble if you get caught with me?" I said and he seemed to tense up.  
"You're right" he said as he handed Lily back to me.  
"You don't have to.." I trailed off and he smiled "Best get this little treasure of to see his daddy" he said.  
"Her daddy" I said through gritted teeth. Dean stared at me confused,  
"I can taste the love" he said pushing his tongue against his teeth as he crossed his arms "Is everything alright?" He asked and I closed my eyes as I looked down at Lily.  
"Everything is fine" I said through gritted teeth again. Dean looked unconvinced  
"Let's try this again, this time maybe you could tell the truth" He said and I groaned  
"Dean... I'm sorry but I can't talk about this right now" I said and he raised an eyebrow  
"So there is something wrong? You're just scared, of who? Seth?" He asked leaning closer to me and pressing me closer to the wall.  
"I'm not scared of anything" I lied and Dean sighed turning his face away from mine for a second before turning back to me and unleashing the burning power of his eyes which seemed to burn through mine.  
"Ava.. I can tell there is something wrong. Is it Lily? Is it Seth? Has he hurt you? Has he hurt Lily?" Dean asked and I widened my eyes at the prospect, Dean was right. If Seth could hurt me then it was likely that he could Lily too.  
"Has he?" Dean whispered leaning closer to me until I was squashed against the wall and the only thing between us was Lily who was unaware of the racing of my heart. I needed to tell Dean everything.  
"Dean he..." I started but I was interrupted by the noise of the locker room beside opening and Roman Reigns walking out. He stopped and stared at us for a second before smirking humorously.  
"Not interrupting anything am I guys?" he asked.

* * *

_**Sorry it's been a while. **_

_**What do you think?**_

_**xx**_


End file.
